


Три осколка зимы

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes
Summary: Будь осторожен, Баки, заключая с духами договор.





	Три осколка зимы

**Author's Note:**

> автор на [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/2779342)

 

**Осколок 1**

  
  
— Как же так, Стиви? Как же так?! Неужели всё просто так закончится?! Ты не можешь меня бросить, Стиви! Не можешь!..  
  
Боль от неминуемой потери сжигала сердце и лишала разума. Баки выскочил в метель из квартиры Роджерсов и теперь брёл незнамо куда, пытаясь взять себя в руки и перестать тереть грудь, где болело сердце, раненное врачебным приговором его Стиви. Врач прямо сказал, что жить младшему Роджерса, если не сбить температуру, максимум сутки. Но все средства были уже испробованы… Стив сгорал… Его маме оставалось лишь менять компрессы своему сыну и молиться. Баки не мог смотреть, как уходит его мелкий и, не помня себя, он выскочил в метель. Он никогда не был особо верующим, но сейчас был готов молиться кому угодно, лишь бы спасли эту бесстрашную мелочь, был готов на что угодно, лишь бы помочь своему мелкому упрямцу.  
  
— Что угодно!.. Кому угодно, лишь бы жил… Помогите!.. — шептали пересохшие губы…  
  
— Как интересно, — вырвал его из беспамятства чей-то холодный голос. — Ты просишь помощи, мальчик?  
  
Из вихря снежинок соткалась фигура в длинном плаще. Рука с длинными пальцами вынырнула из-под плаща и обожгла холодом подбородок, заставив поднять голову.  
  
Барнс дёрнул головой, освобождаясь от чужой хватки, и горько сказал:  
  
— Да, прошу! И что?!  
  
Женщина, черты лица которой было сложно различить под капюшоном, хмыкнул.   
  
— Что у тебя случилось?!  
  
— У меня от горячки умирает лучший друг, и я готов на что угодно, лишь бы он выжил!  
  
— Вдвойне интересно. И что ты можешь предложить за жизнь своего друга?  
  
— О чём это вы?  
  
— Я могу спасти твоего мелкого, но лишь если ты предложишь мне что-нибудь интересное.  
  
— Да что я могу предложить, — понурился Барнс, которому казалось, что этот разговор ему чудится на нервной почве. — Денег у меня нет…  
  
Женщина цокнула языком.  
  
— Я редко беру деньгами. Давай так: я спасу твоего друга, а с тебя возьму службой. Недолго, лет семьдесят.  
  
— Но как я смогу служить вам целых семьдесят лет? Я столько не проживу!  
  
— Неважно. Как — это моя забота. А ты — согласен обменять семьдесят лет службы, холода и беспамятства на жизнь своего лучшего друга?  
  
— Согласен, — решившись, бухнул Баки.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулась женщина. — А теперь… — Она наклонилась к Барнсу и крепко поцеловала его в губы. Губы обожгло холодом. — Теперь, мальчик, иди к своему мелкому и передай ему мой поцелуй. Мой подарок смирит горячку, и твой лучший друг, — она хмыкнула, — проснётся здоровым. Службу с тебя я стребую, как придёт время. Но это будет потом, когда ты вырастешь и повстречаешься со смертью. А пока, до встречи…  
  
После этих слов женщина распалась на вихрь из снежинок и исчезла. А Барнс поспешил к своему Стиви. Ведь даже если этот странный разговор ему прибредился, хуже не будет. Он не бросит своего Стиви! Он будет с ним до конца!..  


 

**Осколок 2**

  
— Ну ты даёшь, Барнс! Ты как умудрился так удачно поскользнуться?! Причём это уже не в первый раз. Поделись секретом?!  
  
  
— Не трогай, парня, Рики, — вмешался в беседу Майкл О’лири, самый молчаливый из бойцов. — Он ничего ответить не сможет, это не его заслуга. Похоже, кто-то заключил договор на его защиту от смерти с духами.  
  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — прищурился Барнс. После того случая, с выздоровевшим Стивом, он очень серьёзно относился к подобным вещам. И пусть исполнения договора о службе пока с него никто не требовал, тот странный разговор периодически всплывал в памяти.  
  
  
— Да, на тебе печать договора с Великим Духом, — пожал плечами О'лири. — Я видеть умею, как бабушка учила.  
  
  
— А можешь сказать, — нахмурился Джеймс, — кто решил обо мне так позаботиться?  
  
  
— Без проблем, — спокойно согласился тот. — Только за руку тебя возьму. Чтоб рассмотреть…  
  
  
Баки без разговоров протянул ему ладонь. Взяв его руку в свои, тот начал всматриваться в его лицо странно расфокусированным взглядом.  
  
  
— Мелкий, блондинистый, искренний, упрямый. — произнёс Майкл, отпуская его ладонь. — Знакомая личность?  
  
  
— Стиви! — сфейспалмил Барнс (только мелкий упрямец мог поступить так безрассудно, пытаясь его защитить), потом выдохнул и спросил: — А что ещё ты видишь?  
  
  
Один из самых странных и молчаливых бойцов полка снова пожал плечами и ответил:  
  
  
— На тебе печать ещё одного договора с Великим Духом, но заключённого уже с тобой. Причём заключён он был давно. И самое интересное, что как только закончится договор о твоей защите, в силу вступит старый договор.  
  
  
— Вот как значит, — задумчиво проронил Барнс. — Значит, тот разговор мне не привиделся… — Он вскинул голову и резко спросил: — А когда истекает договорённость о защите?  
  
  
— После седьмой отведённой смерти.  
  
  
— Ясно. Теперь придётся считать свои возможные смерти, — Джеймс скривил губы в саркастической усмешке, — чтобы выплата по старым обязательствам не застала врасплох.   


 

**Осколок 3**

  
_Разговор после утопленного Кэпом самолёта с бомбами и попадания Барнса в лаборатории Гидры._  
  
— Тебе их не жалко, сестра?  
  
— Жалко. Но ты сам видел, что произойдёт с этим миром через семьдесят лет. Я хочу, чтобы к тому времени опасность встречали полноценные Стражи Границ.  
  
— Не боишься, что они не переживут посвящение и заледенеют или высохнут полностью?  
  
— Нет. У меня будет семьдесят лет, чтобы поработать над их телами, а души и память прикрыты договором со мной. Правда, для Барнса придётся создать обманку, на которую купятся дефектные особи рода человеческого из “Гидры”. А сердце… Их сердца горячи настолько, что мне завидно порой. Да и лет через семьдесят я разбавлю их замороженную компанию. Ведь им встретится ещё один кандидат в Стражи Границ.  
  
— Не знаю, сестрёнка, завидовать твоему дару или сочувствовать тебе.  
  
— Не нами и не сейчас было сказано: "Делай, что должно, свершится, чему суждено!"


End file.
